


Overwhelm Me or Consume Me

by sunflowergalaxies



Series: Some Lives You Live, and Some You Leave Behind [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Five comes back from the apocalypse after five years, Fiveya Week, Pseudo-Incest, they fucc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergalaxies/pseuds/sunflowergalaxies
Summary: Mornings aren't the most terrible thing, not when Vanya is with him.





	Overwhelm Me or Consume Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3- Time
> 
> I actually reallllllllly struggled with this one, because time is a pretty vague prompt and I had a lot of little half ideas that didn't come together at all. At first I was gonna do some Interstellar level time fuckery, but relativity is hard so I gave up on that pretty quickly. Then I was like, 'oh I know I'll do smut everyone likes that,' and promptly realized sex scenes are hard af. I'm not completely happy with this but the more I edit it the worse it gets so. Here we are! This is kind of a continuation [of this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407999), but it's not necessary to read in order to understand this.

Early morning sunlight filtered in through the window, casting the room in a soft, golden glow. Five had been awake for a little while now, since the sunlight had first caught him in the eyes and drawn him from a very pleasant sleep. 

It wasn’t all bad, though. This morning seemed softer, somehow, even the sounds of the city fading away into the background as he laid there holding Vanya in his arms. He treasured little moments like this, where time seemed to almost stop. Where nothing outside of this room existed, just him and Vanya. 

He had spent five years alone in a desolate, crumbling world; he was going to take advantage of every moment he could with her now that he had finally made it back. 

Vanya stirred in his arms, sleepily blinking up at him and mumbling, “You look serious.”

“I’m just thinking.” He replied, running his hand down her back. 

“Don’t think too hard, you’ll hurt yourself.” She stretched up to press a kiss to his cheek. 

Five smiled, amused, and dipped his head to kiss her. Vanya had flourished once they left the mansion, when she was out of the Umbrella Academy’s shadow, and he enjoyed how bold she had become. Their siblings, Allison especially, would blame it on his influence, but he knew better. Vanya always had this spark to her, she had just kept it hidden because of their father’s attempts to break her down completely. Five might have been the only one to see it when they were younger, but he was also the only one who ever bothered to look deep enough. 

Vanya sighed against his lips, shifting to straddle him as her tongue danced with his. Gently, her hands ran down his chest and abdomen, slender fingers running against the hemline of his shirt before pushing it up. He was more than content to let her take charge, sitting up to take off the shirt before settling back down, resting his hands on her hips. 

Those lips he loved so much trailed down his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. He groaned, reaching up and slipping a hand under her shirt to pinch her nipple. She bit down hard on his neck in response, a startled noise escaping her. 

“Ah! Fuck.” Five grunted. 

“Sorry.” She murmured, kissing over the spot. 

He wasn’t. It actually felt _really_ good, if his suddenly very hard cock was any indication. And Vanya noticed, because of course she did. She never missed any detail, especially when it came to him. Experimentally, she scraped her teeth over the same spot. His hips jerked a little against hers, unconsciously, and she giggled softly. Continuing down his neck, she repeated her actions several times, roughly marking him. 

Not one to just lie there and take, Five yanked her shirt up to her armpits, pushing her back slightly so he could tear it off of her. She was divine, the soft skin of her chest and abdomen almost glowing in the morning light. Fuck. He cupped both of her breasts, rolling his thumbs over her nipples. 

She moaned, shifting her hips against his slightly. He dropped a hand to her hip, to urge her to grind against him. She followed his lead easily, rolling her hips in his lap. Shit, he could feel how wet she was through his boxers and her panties. 

“Vanya- fuck,” He moaned, “Let me- I want to-” 

“Yeah, okay,” She breathed, shifting enough that he could push aside her panties and slip two fingers inside of her. 

She whimpered, grinding against his hand. She was so warm around his fingers, and his desire for her reached a fever pitch. He wanted to fuck her, to be inside her, to make her come around his fingers and his cock. One hand stayed firmly on her breast, pinching and caressing her nipple, while he continued to thrust his fingers inside of her, switching angles slightly so he could rub his thumb over her clit. 

Above him, Vanya practically quivered, her breaths coming out in short pants, her eyes scrunched shut and her lips parted. She had the most lovely flush on her cheeks and down to her chest. He loved watching her like this, in the throes of passion, loved being the one to make her feel this way. How long had he dreamed of his, in the apocalypse? And now he got to do it as often as they both wanted. 

“Five-_fuck_, Five please,” She moaned, her brows drawn together in desperation.

Well, who was he to deny her? He crooked his fingers, rubbing against the slightly rough patch inside of her, and continued rubbing circles around her clit. In a few moments, she was crying out, tightening around his fingers and rocking her hips desperately. He worked her through it, watching her in awe. 

He loved her so much. 

Vanya moved, just enough to slide her panties off, and then gently slid his boxers down his legs. He was so hard it _hurt_, his cock leaking precome already. She gripped him, stroking him a couple of times before angling herself down onto his cock. 

He sucked in a sharp breath, in pleasure. He would never get tired of the feel of her, the way she sank down slowly onto him, sighing softly when he bottomed out. She was so tight and wet around him, he could barely think, barely breathe. Vanya paused, eyes half-lidded, and observed him.

“You good?” He asked.

“Yeah, I just- I love you.” She said, leaning down to kiss him. 

Then she moved her hips, shifting until she found an angle and rhythm that worked for her. It didn’t matter to him, any and every way felt incredible with her, as long as she enjoyed it. 

“I love you too,” he replied, reaching up to thread his hand through her hair for a moment, content to let her fuck him. 

He felt almost drunk, unable to focus on anything but her, and where they were connected. His hands flailed uselessly for a moment before she dragged one down to her clit again. He rested the other on her waist, losing himself in the rhythm of her movements and the way her cunt fluttered around him as she moved.

He pulled her forward slightly, changing the angle, and worked his fingers against her clit until she cried out, echoing around their room, and reached her peak again. The feeling of her, the way she writhed and tightened around his cock, was more than he could handle. 

“_Mmm_, Vanya-_fuck_,” He hissed as he was dragged over the edge too, hips thrusting up deeper into her. 

She slowed, then stopped after a moment, breathing heavily. Running a hand down her sweat-slick back, he guided her to lie down on him, tucking her face into his neck. While they caught their breath, he ran gentle hands over her back and through her hair. Vanya melted into him, gently kissing the spot where his jaw meets his neck. 

“Good morning.” He said, after several minutes. 

“A very good morning.” She agreed drowsily, wriggingly into a slightly more comfortable position. 

“Would you like to get up, have some breakfast?” He asked.

“Nope,” she sighed, “I just want to cuddle a little bit longer.” 

A loud knock on their front door interrupted them, making Vanya nearly jump out of her skin. Five sighed, glaring in the general direction of the door. He knew, just knew, it was their siblings. “I wonder what those idiots want.” 

“I wonder which idiots they are.” Vanya countered. 

“Five, Vanya, it’s Luther! We were supposed to meet at Griddy’s half an hour ago!” 

“Fuck,” Five hissed, “I forgot.” 

“Me too.” Vanya stood up, sliding off of Five and making a face. “We better get dressed. You know he won’t leave.” 

They cleaned up and got dressed quickly, managing to look semi-presentable by the time they opened the door to greet a slightly irritated Luther. 

“What took you guys so long?” 

“It’s early. Let’s just go.” Five snapped, reaching for Vanya’s hand as they left the apartment and started towards Griddy’s, trailing behind Luther.

As annoying as he and the others were, a part of Five was glad to see them. Occasionally. He would take his siblings’ annoyances over the crippling loneliness of the future any day of the week. It was why he had agreed to these weekly, early morning meetings after he came back and got himself and Vanya out of that awful house. 

Vanya looked over at him, her eyes shining in the morning light. “What are you thinking about?” 

He shrugged. “I’m just glad to be with you.” 

He had spent five years in the apocalypse without Vanya. Now that Five finally has her, he isn’t going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Luther: Five, why do you have a bunch of bruises on your neck?
> 
> Five:
> 
> Vanya:
> 
> Luther: oh gOD-


End file.
